Soren Citrine Universe
by ObsidianPheonix26
Summary: What would it be like if Pink and Yellow switched places? First, it's apparent she didn't like the name Steven...
1. Chapter 1

GEM GLOW

We Are the Crystal Gems  
We'll Always Save the Day  
And If You Think We Can't  
We'll Always Find A Way  
That's Why the People of this World Are Adorin':  
Garnet, Jasper, Pearl, oh! and Soren!

"WHYYYY!" A slightly chubby boy in a black tank top screams, peering into an empty Cookie Cats freezer inside the Big Donut.  
"Please tell me you're just out of stock! They can't all be gone!" He grabs Lars' shirt.  
"Please say you have more!"

Lars shakes him off "Le'go Kid, I'm stocking here!"

Sadie tries to calm the outraged blond. "I'm sorry Soren, We haven't gotten a new shipment in months. They must've stopped making them"

"Stopped making them? Why? Who would do such a thing?"

Lars chimes in, "They just couldn't compete with Lion Lickers I guess. You were the only one buying the cats from us anyway"

Soren grumbles under his breath, barely holding himself together.

"If you miss 'em so much, why don't you make some with your weird birthmark?" Lars cackles as he walks away

"That's not how it works!" Soren shouts.  
"I don't think" he finishes, much softer as he puts his hand on the yellow triangle above his heart. It made the top arm in the star on his shirt.

Sadie interrupts his contemplation with a gentle hand on his shoulder, "If it means that much to you, you can have the freezer, we were just going to throw it out."  
She "oofed" as the boy tackles her in surprise.  
"Thank you" he replies as he gets up and grabs the appliance, running out the door with it.

Soren arrives home to his beach house ready to gush over his new toy, but is cut off with a fight raging on inside.

Pearl picks up a small strange scaly green monkey like being (a corrupted nephrite-ling) and poofs it, apologizing for the mess, while a short Jasper with a very large nose gem shouts "There's no Gems in these things"  
Garnet comes down the stairs, "Then the mother should be somewhere close by", and punches another green thing as it sneaks up beside her.

Soren finds a few on the fridge and smacks at them to get them off, the freezer opening in the hustle.  
"Oh Wow! Cookie Cats! How? there hasn't been a shipment in forever! They stopped making them"  
"We heard about that" Pearl remarks, as Jasper finishes "So we stole a bunch!"  
"I left money" Pearl admonishes.  
"It was my idea" Garnet adds.

"Thank you all! I'm so keeping these forever! After I eat one..." he cheers, as he tears into the treat, taking a huge bite. As he drums out the theme song on the counter his gem starts to glow with a crackling yellow light.

"Hey So-Man! Your gem!" Jasper shouts.  
Soren opens his eyes in surprise, as he pulls down his shirt. "What do I do?"  
"Try and summon your weapon," Garnet answers.  
"I don't know how" and the light starts to fade away.  
"Ugh! Why can't I do it!" Soren shouts as he throws the wrapper on the floor.

"You'll get it one day, right now we have to find that mother" Garnet tries to reassure him.  
"Can I come?" he asks.  
"How about you wait on the dangerous stuff until you can control your powers better" Pearl interjects. "How about we show you how we summon our weapons? That way you can learn to summon yours! I'll go first!"

Pearl takes Soren to her cherry tree, and tells him about the petals falling, but it doesn't help.  
Jasper demonstrates her weapon, a lasso, not a whip or crash helmet, by being chill. she lassos a trash can but slices it in half when she goes to pull it over to her.  
Garnet explains her connection to energy, but Soren ends up just as confused as before.

He tries to recreate the first time by re-positioning everyone, and drumming the theme song again. Nothing happens and he almost rips his shirt trying to look at his gem. "Ugh, nothing, again..." The Gems try to reassure him that he's still one of them even if he can't summon anything yet.  
"Well at least this time I can just enjoy my Ice cream," he says and chows down on another cookie cat. Almost immediately his gem glows again and this time a bladed shield pops out in front of him. he instantly loses control and the thing goes flying across the room leaving gouges in the walls and finally resting and poofing after slicing the tv in half.  
"Wow Soren! You're getting close! A bladed shield! That's wonderful!" The Gem's cheered. Pearl wondered aloud what was in the ice cream that helped.

Outside a horrendous screech was heard and the gems went to investigate, Soren lagging behind with cookie cats in his freezer hoping to be able to help. They find a large green ape like Nephrite, with one glassy eye, on the beach, drooling acid.  
"it's the mother!" Garnet shouts, pushing soren back into the house. The gems begin to fight the Nephrite and start to lose terribly. Soren comes back outside with a treat in one hand and the other carrying the fridge on his shoulder. He runs up to the beast and challenges it, chomping on ice cream after ice cream. when nothing happens he tries to run away. The gems go back to distracting the monster so Soren can get away, but in the confusion the freezer is destroyed. Soren cries out and grabs the scraps of the machine and angrily throws the broken thing at the beast. it wraps around an arm but nothing happens. Holding the cord Soren screams in anger and jolts of electricity travel to the freezer, glitching the monster and poofing it. Garnet bubbles the fallen gem and sends it off. Soren stand by the fallen freezer kicking the sand as tears stream down his face, the machine is covered in minutes.

Pearl and Jasper try to console the kid, "You'll figure out how to activate your gem Kid." Jasper says  
"In your own way, and not with sugary treats" Pearl adds.  
"Thanks" Soren replies, and almost immediately retches from all the said sugary treats.


	2. Chapter 2

LASER LIGHT CANNON

Soren walks up to a fry shop on the beach "I'll take my usual, Mr Fryman"  
"We're closed Soren!" Mr Fryman says as he flips the sign to say so.  
"You weren't when I ordered, now, please can I have my fry bits?" is the indignant reply.  
Jasper starts to bang on the counter "Yeah, give him the bits! The bits, the bits, the bits!"  
Soren joins in the counter slamming and chanting until Fryman complies.  
"You know you can get regular fries right?" he says.  
"Yeah but the last bits of the day are what I want." Soren says before walking off.

"Nice choice kid" Jasper says as they both munch on the fry bits.  
"I know" Soren replies "They're my favorite" He stops mid chew and stares at the sky.  
"Something seem a bit odd to you?" he asks her.  
Without really looking Jasper jokes "Nope looks like a normal sunset to me. big orange sun over the water, birds singing, big red ball heading straight for us... wait..."  
She finally takes a closer look and without warning grabs Soren and starts running to the house yelling for Pearl and Garnet.

When they arrive, Pearl and Garnet are staring at the Ball, Garnet, without looking, admonishes the two for being late.  
"what is that thing?" Soren asks as he looks into the nearby telescope, "Woah! It just turned into an eyeball!"  
"It's a Red Eye" Pearl answers.  
"Like the disease? Oh Wait, that's Pink eye"  
"Right. This is much worse, that thing is going to crash into the beach and crush us and everyone in town!" Pearl yells  
"The only thing we know of strong enough to destroy it is a Laser Cannon that Citrine owned" Garnet explains.  
"My mom? She might have told my dad where it is"  
"'Trine would not have entrusted something so powerful to Greg, Soren, No matter how much she cared for him" Pearl says.  
"I Miss her," Jasper sighs "she always had a good battle strategy and knew just what to do"  
"I'm going to ask him anyway" Soren huffs.  
"Good Luck" Garnet says "Jasper c'mere" and grabs the smaller gem and begins hurling her at the Red Eye, again and again, with no effect.

Soren runs up to a van parked outside a carwash with the words MR UNIVERSE on the side. He knocks on the side of the van hard enough to shake it and set off the alarm. A man who looks similar to Soren rushes out brandishing a waffle iron, but calms down as soon as he sees his son. Turning off the alarm he asks, "What d'ya need Sarge? Just visiting? Got some questions?"  
"We need Mom's Light Cannon to blow up the big eye in the sky"  
"Eye in the sky?" Greg looks up just in time to see Jasper crash into the Red Eye, and fall into the water again.  
"That's a Gem thing, I'm not supposed to get into Gem stuff" he says, then adds when he sees Soren's face fall, "but if your mom left anything with me i know just where to look" Then he and Soren hop into the van

They stop in front of a storage unit and Greg opens the door on one of them. "Is this full of magic stuff Dad?" Soren inquires.  
"Not really kiddo, but magical memories are in there." Greg answers.  
"I'm going in" Soren shouts, but stops short when a few boxes fall and block his way. "Hmm, how about this instead" he says, grabbing some rope and a bicycle headlight, and tying them in place. As he crawls around he finds a few odd things and puts them off to the side. he runs into a box and yells out "Hey dad! I found some of your old CDs!"  
"Yeah, you'll find a lot of those, nobody would buy them. Not even at my first concert here, and i had a special guest that night" Greg responds.  
"The President?"  
"Your Mother, silly"  
"I knew that" Soren giggles.  
"We were together all the time after that,until you were born and she had to give up her form." Soren takes a few more steps forward and hears a crunch. Under his feet is a picture of his parents fishing on a dock, Citrine laughing as Greg got smacked in the face by his catch. The glass and frame are cracked now. "Dad, I broke a picture. I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it Sarge. If every Pollock were perfect, we wouldn't have fish sticks." Greg replies. As soon as the words come out of his mouth a sunny yellow glow appears inside the shed and Soren starts walking to it. It's the cannon, and he wraps the rope around it and follows it to the other end to help pull. They grab a wagon and tie it to the van to drag the cannon back to the beach, leaving sparks in their wake, but making it in one piece.

They arrive with some of Greg"s music blaring out of the speakers, just as Jasper washes back up on shore. "I think I'm making a dent! Throw me agai- is that 'Trine's cannon?"  
"Indeed, now we only need to activate it to destroy the red eye." Garnet replies. "Although we have no idea how"  
Jasper grabs Soren and starts to rub him on the cannon, Shouting "Activate you machine, this is your master!" to no avail.  
"It's not working, and that hurts Jas!" Soren shouts.

The Red Eye comes close enough that it is starting to pull on loose items on the beach and boardwalk, Mr Fryman's sign coming clean and nearly crushing the poor man.  
Soren, looking around begins to pout, "Dad, I don't know what to do"  
"It's, okay Sarge, you know what I always say." Greg starts.  
Soren finishes "If every Pollock were perfect, we wouldn't have fish sticks". The cannon begins to glow the barrel spreading out like a jagged sunflower. in the excitement the gems knock the pin loose holding it up and it falls into the sand. Soren lifts it up but can not manage to get it to where it needs to be. The other gems join and together they aim it properly, just as it fires. Lines of electric yellow streak out, an image of Citrine in the midst. The beam hits the intruding vessel and it explodes, pieces falling out of the sky and hitting the beach, with one large chunk mashing into the boardwalk narrowly missing Mr Fryman.

Everyone celebrates and begins plans on helping with clean up. they reminisce about Citrine, Greg even sheds a happy tear at seeing his love's image. The tide comes in and sweeps Greg's van into the ocean. He runs screaming after it.  
"It's okay Dad, if every Pollock were perfect-" Soren starts.  
Greg cuts him off "My stuff's in that van!" and they both rush after it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHEESEBURGER BACKPACK

Soren sits on a rock outside his house singing a song to the postman, who isn't there yet. He swings his legs in anticipation and nearly falls off when said mailman, Jamie, announces his arrival. They go through the bag of mail until Jamie pulls out a box labeled Wacky sacks. Soren yells in triumph and hugs the box to his chest. "Garnet, Jasper and Pearl don't want me going on missions because my powers aren't activating properly yet" he laments.  
"That sounds reasonable" Jamie responds.  
"But I can help in other ways, like carrying supplies or treasures, sometimes Pearl carries stuff in her gem, but I can help too. Oh wait, you need me to sign for this don't ya?" Soren replies, jotting down a jagged scribbling of his name on the pad. Soren looks towards a flash of light by the house and runs off without saying goodbye. Jamie stands perplexed at the situation.

Soren enters his house, where the gems are standing on the warp pad covered in feathers, Jasper carrying a huge egg. Pearl warns her not to stick it in the refrigerator, but she doesn't listen and makes a mess.  
"Ugh, Jasper! what did i just say?" Pearl cries, "now we're going to be running late just to clean this up"  
"Running late for what?" Soren asks.  
"We have to save the lunar sea spire from crumbling into the ocean," Pearl answers "we have to get this moon goddess statue, on it's pedestal by midnight tonight, and thanks to that irresponsible gem, we might not make it in time."  
"You clean fast Pearl, you'll make it, and I can help get the statue to it's spot quickly once we get there, I'll pack supplies in this" Soren attempts to cheer Pearl up, and lifts his backpack up out of the box. Pearl has no time to ask questions as he runs to his room and starts shoving random stuff wherever it will fit, she starts cleaning the mess with a sigh. When he comes down, the mess is cleaned up and he holds the bag up to Pearl, "can't forget the most important piece, " he says and Pearl obligingly puts the little statuette in the front pocket.

After going over what little plans they had the four of them gather on the warp pad, making sure Soren knows what to do. When the pad activates a small bit of Soren's hair is stuck outside the stream, and Jasper pulls on him a bit to get him the rest of the way in. He somersaults a little bit almost falling out of the stream and falls on his rear upon reaching the end. He looks around in awe at the large tower in front of him.

While walking toward the entryway a large piece of the bridge falls off almost taking Soren with it if not for Pearl's quick actions. "We're taking him home!" she yells with the boy still in her arms.  
"Oh come on Pearl! I wanna stay" Soren complains "I'm having fun!"  
"Fine" she replies, "but you have to pay attention, you were almost walking off the edge before it even gave way"  
"Uh huh" Soren murmured as he was already walking away, Jasper is at his side nudging him back on track. Pearls sighs and follows.

Garnet stops them as they hit a cliff. Jasper complains that they can just jump the distance but Garnet demonstrates how bad of an idea that would be, as she throws a rock and it gets violently sucked straight into the water. Soren's face lights up as he reaches into his bag, and pulls out a few sweaters, tying their sleeves together. He throws one end hard enough to wrap around a support on the spire and return. As he holds on to his makeshift rope, Soren jumps and climbs the wall against the pull of the magic and makes it safely across. Jasper gives an evil sounding giggle before summoning her lasso and grabs the remaining gems and follows. Pearl rushes Soren when they land and admonishes him for doing something so reckless. Everyone else praises him for the idea.

They continue on and reach a clearing, pearl sighs at everything they pass lamenting the state of deterioration. Soren goes to cross the clearing but pearl grabs him and pulls him back. She swings her spear like a golf club and swats a bug like creature off the edge. "What was that?" Soren and Jasper ask at the same time.  
"A crystal shrimp" Pearl answers, "Don't touch them, the spines are deadly to humans, and not very good for us either." She then summons a hologram and outlines a convouted plan to avoid the rest of the shrimp that wandered into the clearing. Soren rumages through his bag and pulls out a few sandwiches. he tosses a couple to each side of the room and the shrimp clear the area in favor of the food. Pearl admits that it was a good idea, even as she boasts her idea would have worked as well.

As they cross the clearing, Garnet stops them just in time to be missed by a crack bursting in the wall. Water rushes through the crack forming a river, blocking their path. the gems look expectantly at Soren. At his questioning look back, Pearl explains that his ideas have worked so far and Jasper asks if he has anything else. Garnet just looks down, and states "I wanna see what you come up with."  
Soren rifles through the bag and pulls out a raft, but before he could decide if it was what he wanted to use, Jasper pulls the cord and the raft inflates, and promptly falls down the river over the edge. "Sorry" the orange Gem cries, at the stares from her friends weigh on her. Garnet kicks over a pillar and makes a bridge for them to cross.

They make it to the pedestal just in time the moon is rising overhead. Pearl asks for the statue and Soren rummages through all of the pockets frantically. Just as everyone panics, he reaches into the last pocket and yelps, pulling the statue out and rushing it into it's place. The statue rises up in the pillar of moonlight and the damage in the spire starts reversing, water flowing backwards, cracks closing, even the shrimp move away from the building back towards a bridge forming from the cliff they entered from. Just before everything is as it should be, a cloud moves across the moon and the moon goddess statue falls from the sky, landing on the pedestal and cracking it. A small rumble is heard and the last bit of material that didn't repair itself falls to the sea. Pearl cries at how close they were, while Jasper tries to soothe her reminding her that they can't control the weather. Garnet reminds them that it will still be another ten thousand years before they have to worry about the spire again, just as the crack in the pedestal spreads and the chunk of floor they're on breaks off. They all fall into the sea. When they pop up in the water the raft emerges as well. The Gems paddle back to shore congratulating Soren on all the help he gave.


	4. Chapter 4

Together Breakfast

Soren sits bored in his house, complaining the gems are gone. He decides to make breakfast for them and grabs a pan and a bowl and a few ingredients out of the fridge. He grabs a dozen eggs and scrambles them on the stove. He places them in the bowl and covers them with cheese. He knocks on the door of the temple, but there's no response. He returns to the breakfast and adds warmed up waffle bites from the freezer on top. He yells out the front door, there's still no response. He puts hot sauce on top of the breakfast bowl and a different cheese. He pokes at the warp pad, and still no response. He adds sausage nuggets around the edge and looks at his masterpiece. "Finally," he says "it's finished! This thing's too perfect to just have all to myself, so it'll be a Together Breakfast... if we ever get all together.."

Just then Garnet warps in suddenly. She immediately walks to the temple door, only stopping to answer Soren when he asks what she's doing. He looks at the scroll she shows, but nothing more. He tries to stall her to eat the breakfast but she walks inside before he can finish. The door bursts open and an orange striped Police officer rushes in, and shoots a stream of water towards the breakfast. Soren rushes to block the stream and ends up soaked. "Jasper, that's not funny, I knew it was you the whole time" he chastises. Jasper's door opens and she turns back to normal, rushing to the door as Pearl exits.  
"Soren," Pearl says happily, turning to the orange gem she continues negatively, "Jasper"  
"Why were you in my room?!" the mentioned gem shouts.  
"Because I was retrieving my swords" Pearl answers.  
"You know they fall down with your water, you could have just asked, not invaded my space" Jasper huffs  
Pearl looks down at the gem. "I did organize your mess, you're welcome" she says  
"You What?! I have a system!" Jasper yells as she opens her room again, rushing in to right the apparent wrong. As the door closes Pearl turns her attention to Soren.  
"Is something wrong Soren?" she asks. Soren tries to explain but she cuts him off with "Oh that's nice dear" and opens her own room, walking in without looking back. Soren slips in just as the door closes.

Soren laments about the meal becoming a Together Brunch, and looks up to see Pearl on top of a waterfall. She replaces her lost weapons and sighs with relief when everything is organized again. Soren shouts up at her and she admonishes him for being in the temple, opening the door back up. Soren refuses to leave and even tries to swim the breakfast up to her. As he swims forward he realizes he's heading straight for a waterfall, and reversing course does nothing to slow him down. He hears his name being shouted as he goes over the edge. The water starts to bend at weird angles and he rides the water down, trying hard to keep the food in the bowl. He lands in a puddle in an orange and red room, Jasper's.

He looks around trying to get his bearings before seeing Jasper trying to fix her room. It looks like a junkyard, but surprisingly there's no trash. Jasper takes a hold of a broken bike at the bottom of a pile and yanks it out, throwing it into a different pile. "Ugh! She ordered it by type, I had it separated by material!" she yells as she throws a few more things in piles. "That's better" she sighs when she seems to be done. "Oh hey Soren! How'd you get in here? Take the waterfall? Ooh snacks!" she cheers as she reaches for the bowl in his hands.  
"Jasper!" Soren complains "That's not a snack, that's breakfast, Together breakfast. I have to get everyone together to eat it" Jasper ignores him and reaches out again. Soren takes off down a corridor with Jasper in pursuit.

As they run through the temple, the scenery changes drastically with every step, the corridor flipping upside down, spilling the breakfast before righting itself in time for Soren to catch it. After that, The floor disappears into floating platforms that Soren and Jasper jump across. Soren makes one final leap and grabs onto a pole in the middle of the room. Jasper exclaims in shock. Pearl enters from the other side of the room and Soren voices his excitement at having almost everyone together. Just as Pearl begins to explain what he's actually holding on to, his grip slips and he starts sliding down the pole into dark and scary rooms. At one point the darkness gives way to Yellow light and clouds, but only briefly as the darkness whooshes by again. The pole slowly turns horizontal and Soren comes to a stop. He sees a pool of lava and Garnet.

Garnet walks slowly towards the pool and takes the scroll she had earlier out, dipping an edge in the lava and bubbling the burning material. Odd voices can be heard from inside the bubble. "Cool" Soren whispers, a little loud. Jasper and Pearl catch up to Soren, quietly telling him to keep his voice down as to not distract Garnet. In his excitement he ignores them and shouts his feelings of finally having everyone together. Garnet looks up surprised, the smoke in the bubble straining to get out, her control failing. When Soren hops off the pole to land on the floor, she completely loses it and the bubble pops. Jasper and Pearl land next and summon their weapons to fight the smoke. The swirling mist twists around them heading straight for Soren and seeps into the food in his hand, the cheesy sticky mixture growing and lashing out at the gems. The Breakfast blinds Jasper with hot sauce in her eyes, and traps Pearl to the wall in sticky melted cheese. It pelts Garnet with waffle and sausage pieces, driving her back and Soren finally gets over his fear, anger replacing the emotion. He grabs the bowl, and shouts to get the edible entity's attention. Running toward it with the bowl, he yells and complains while pushing the monster back. With the thing distracted and on the defense, the gems free themselves from their respective attacks and run to help Soren direct the enemy to the pool. All four push the food into the Lava, destroying it once and for all. The gems look at Soren and everyone apologizes for their behaviors, and they head back to the house.

Back in the kitchen, the gems assist Soren in making a new Together Breakfast, bigger and cheesier than before. Garnet scrambles the eggs, Jasper grabs the sauce and three cheeses, and Pearl helps Soren with the waffle and sausage bites. Once it's assembled though, and with Soren's fork sticking out, they decide to order pizza instead, not wanting to be reminded of the events from the day. Soren puts the bowl in the fridge while Pearl grabs the phone. Garnet and Jasper clear the coffee table and remark on the monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Frybo

Soren sits on the edge of his bed, going through a basket of laundry. When he does not find what he is looking for, he huffs, jumps off the bed, and heads to his hamper. Not finding it there either he storms downstairs, seemingly forgetting he's in his shirt and a pair of shorts. As he rummages around by the couch, Pearl comes in with a bubble in her hand. "Soren, have you seen any gem shards? I know there were eight of them, but I only have seven."  
"No Pearl," He answers, " I haven't, have you seen my favorite jeans?"  
"No." she replies succinctly, "Soren, it's important that you return the gem shard to me if you find it, they are too dangerous to be left unbubbled." She goes on to explain why but Soren zones out, looking at some movement behind her. It's his jeans, walking by themselves. By the time he remembers Pearl talking, she's about done. He nods as if he understands her, although he missed everything besides "Return the shards". Pearl leaves to continue looking for the missing shard and Soren runs to his animated pants. After struggling with them trying to put them on he, finds the lost shard in his pocket. He places it in a sock, and then in his backpack after the sock fights back. He leaves the house to start his day.

Figuring the first order of business is to find Pearl, Soren walks down the boardwalk calling for her. Instead he finds a Fry person being attacked by seagulls. He runs to shoo off the gulls but gets knocked over by the fry person, who takes off his head, revealing it was Peedee in a costume. Swinging the costume at the gull, Peedee finally gets them to back off. His dad, Mr. Fryman, comes out and tells him to put the face back on, it's part of the job. Peedee grumbles after his dad leaves, mostly at being referred to as Frybo, instead of his actual name. He notices Soren on the ground and helps him up, apologizing for knocking him down in the first place. Soren listens patiently as the boy laments about his job about wanting to act like a kid again, and wishes the costume would do the job without him. Soren's face lights up as he goes digging in his backpack, pulling the shard out. "This thing made my pants and sock move on their own, I don't see how it wouldn't move the costume. and it listens to orders, it stopped hitting me in the face when I told it to." The boys put the shard in Frybo and after testing the ability to follow orders, told it to make people eat fries, before running off to the arcade.

At the arcade, Soren and Peedee are riding little kiddie rides, Soren is actually having fun, but Peedee looks sad. when heir rides come to a stop, Soren asks why his friend is so down. Peedee talks about his job again, feeling like he's grown up too fast. A scream interrupts the conversation, coming from the fry shop, and the boys take off. They return to find Frybo holding people down and stuffing fries in their faces. It creates a whip of fries to drag people trying to escape and drags them back. Confusion covers both the boys' faces as they ask each other if that's what they told it to do. When Frybo grabs Mr Fryman Peedee tries to jump in to save his dad. Soren stops him, for his safety, and goes to battle the monster. Pearl shows up with the bubble still in her hand, and admonishes Soren when he confesses to not hearing her warning. They battle the shard monster together getting drenched in ketchup from it's injuries. The bubble pops, scattering shards on the ground. Soren gathers them up and runs off. Moments later Soren's clothes are heading toward and attacking Frybo. Soren stands in his shorts, as Pearl comes up to him. Seeing the clothes aren't quite up to the task, he gets ready with the last shard, asking Pearl to summon a robe for him first, and shoots his undergarment into the battle. He stands in a yellow robe to watch the battle. The clothes win, and bring Frybo's shard back to Soren and Pearl. They remove the shards from he clothes bubbling all eight.

Fryman and Peedee come out of the shack after having a good talk about work, and decide that Frybo's time is over. They give him a viking funeral and walk off into the sunset. Pearl hands Soren his folded clothes, and they walk back home as well, after sending the bubble home.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat Fingers

Soren and Greg are washing a van with a big head on the top. The words "Mayor Dewey" are written on the side. Soren grabs a hose to rinse the soap off and accidentally sprays his father instead. Greg taking it in stride, returns fire and they play until the mayor shows up, the van surprisingly rinsed off by then. As he drives off in his van, free of charge after an accidental soaking, an orange cat walks between the Universes spraying them both. The cat turned out to be Jasper, as she shape-shifted back to laugh. "I wish I could do that" Soren says in awe.  
"You could probably learn, you have a gem" she replies, poking said yellow gem.  
"Uh, maybe I should go, Gem stuff weirds me out still" Greg said, walking toward the wash's office. The two small gems head back towards the beach house.

Back at the house, Jasper morphs into various animals before settling on a bird and perching on Soren's head. Pearl walks in, and admonishes Jasper for overdoing the shapeshifting. Soren asks if Pearl could shapeshift, and Jasper answers for her, shifting into Pearl and mocking her voice, "Of course I can! I'm perfect!" she croons, before patting her rear and making funny noises. Pearl goes on to explain that all gems can shift their forms, and shows with a hologram some examples, adding  
"Or we could do that", pointing at the orange version of herself, still making noises.  
"I want to do it all" Soren exclaims.  
"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Soren" Pearl warns as she leaves through the door, playfully shoving Jasper into a roll on her way out. Jasper changes back into herself and gets ready to show Soren how it's done. First he asks to change into a huge lion, but Jasper suggests something smaller like the kitten she turned into earlier. Excited to start Soren tries to force the change, scrunching his face up and turning red. Jasper calms him down and tells him to just feel it, and shake it out. This seems to work better as the boy is no longer straining, but there's no immediate change. Disappointed, Soren stops, and almost starts to throw an angry tantrum, before he hears a small mewl. He lifts his hand up and finds that one of his fingers has turned into a small calico. Jasper is shocked, but admits that it's a good start, and probably something due to his half gem nature. Soren rushes off to show everyone.

He stops first at his dad's car wash, startling the older man. Ducking the thrown water bottle, he avoids being hit, but not being splashed, the cat finger hissing and grumbling. Once the cat calms down, Soren proudly shows off his new friend. Greg is a bit nervous, understandably, but supports Soren in learning new things.

Next, Soren goes to the Big Donut, Sadie giving him his total. Soren pays the change first, then hold up the cat finger with a dollar bill in it's mouth. Sadie is awed, Lars is freaked out, both are surprised. Sadie takes it in stride and pets the cat finger, making it purr. Lars is a bit rougher with it, and gets bitten, Soren gently reprimanding the finger. He says goodbye, and moves off to show more people.

At the fry shop, he asks for the bits again, after Peedee gets told to do it by his dad to avoid trouble. Soren lets the cat finger eats some bits, and Peedee's brother Ronaldo is called up to check it out. Ron, ever curious, asks if Soren could make more cats, since his one seems lonely. (And of course he could always use the excuse to see something weird) Soren obliges, and four more cats appear on the same hand. He runs into a bit of trouble when trying to pick up his fries though, as the cat fingers protest loudly at being squished against the box. "Cat fingers don't work very well as regular fingers, huh?" He laments as he grabs the box with his free hand instead, and heads home.

Once home, the Crystal gems are getting ready for a mission, Jasper stops to ask Soren how his shifting is going, and he shows how he can make more cats by changing his other hand's fingers into cats too. Jasper is excited but Pearl and Garnet worry aloud. Brushing them off he goes to the fridge to make one more snack, but his hands physically pull away from the handle, almost knocking him off balance. Figuring the gems were right, he turns around to ask what they're doing and if he can get some help. They explain about the living island and while Pearl and Jasper are willing to stay behind and help, Garnet says they can't because it's an emergency. They all walk down to a nearby pier, and the gems get on a gem boat, leaving Soren on the shore. They start to head off and Soren says he want to come with, attempting to swim to the boat, but his cat fingers react harshly to the water. Pearl blames Jasper, who agrees for once, and promises to help as soon as they get back.

On the shore, alone, Soren tries to undo the transformations, but only succeeds in turning his whole hand into a single cat instead of five. Cats start popping up all over his body as he loses control of the shifting in his worry. He crawls to the only person left who could help, his dad.

Darkness is falling when Soren rolls his way into the lot, the many mewling and hissing sounds coming from his body alerting Greg who comes out with a hose to fight off any attackers. When he hears Soren yelling from within the mass, he sprays the wriggling shadow and promptly gets screamed at by a large black cat on Soren's back, and Soren himself, as the transformation was starting to get painful. Soren is still determined and tells his dad to throw him in the car wash and turn on the highest setting, the cats on his body yowling in protest. After disagreeing and outright refusing for a while, Greg finally caves and does as asked. Some distressing sounds come from inside the wash, but once the cycle is over, Soren walks out, wet, but no worse for wear. Except the first original calico on his finger, which mewls, startling the Universes, Greg Sprayin the hand in surprise. It works and things are finally back to normal.

Soren goes home to find the gems back, Pearl immediately rushing over to inspect his hands, which are normal again. Garnet tells them all that she knew it would be fine, and Jasper starts spouting off cat puns, much to Soren's chagrin.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubble Buddies

**A/N this is the last episode I'm doing in order, at least purposefully, you can safely assume that Soren is similar enough to Steven that if I don't mention anything different, it isn't. He's just a little angrier. Jasper is still very much like Amethyst, but neater, she still likes food, but normal stuff, and shape shifting. everyone else is the exact same until told otherwise, so I'm just going to do episodes that are major changes. like the plant ones, Citrine has a different animation power.***

Soren was trying to get his bike down the beach house stairs when it fell. it landed in front of the gems as they came up the beach discussing the recent tremors. determining that they weren't natural earthquakes, they started to make a plan for finding the monster responsible. Soren walked down the stairs and picked his bike up and continued passed his three guardians, to the other side of the beach. He saw a girl sitting in the sand and walked towards her attempting to talk to her. feeling embarrassed that he couldn't find his words, he ran back to the beach house.

The gems greeted him at the door and questioned him on who the girl was, Pearl even going so far as to start planning a play date. Garnet stopped that train of thought, along with Jasper's light-hearted teasing about the perceived crush the boy had. Soren grabbed a glow bracelet from the freezer and went to leave again, telling the gems to not watch, as it made him nervous.

Trying again, Soren went up to the girl, practicing his introduction over and over. when he reached her, another tremor occurred, breaking off a peice of the temple statue that was falling directly at the girl. Soren pushed her out of the way and surrounded them with a sunny colored bubble that sprang up in a flash like the last glow of a sunset. After the rubble fell on the bubble and bounce harmlessly off, Soren introduced himself, and the girl replied with her name, Connie.  
The kids talked for a moment and when Soren couldn't dissipate the bubble they set off into town to look for help.

Nothing helped, and they found themselves at the bottom of the ocean after trying to pop the bubble with a roller coaster. After Connie vented for awhile about possibly drowning, Soren took action and started rolling the bubble towards shore, passing an orange translucent humanoid jellyfish looking monster. The monster spotted the glowing bracelet, it's soft light being amplified by the bright yellow bubble, and started swimming towards them. The kids could see the shoreline through the water when the bubble popped and they had to start swimming. Once on shore, the orange monster ran straight for Connie and her bracelet until Soren's hands started sparking with electricity. His light being brighter, was more appealing. Soren ran around the monster until it was obvious it was dizzy, and went to push it over. But as soon as the sparks from his hands touched the creature near the gem, it poofed. The Gems found him and he calmed down, Connie gushed about how he saved her life... twice. Pearl started to dominate the conversation before Garnet pulled her away. Connie left to go home, and the gems lead Soren back to the house after bubbling the gem and sending it on ahead of them.


End file.
